Hajime Iwaizumi/Image Gallery
Manga Design and sketches Hajime Iwaizumi CharaProfile.png Iwaizumi Competing.png Introducing Extra Chapter.png Iwaizumi and His T-shirt.png Iwaizumi and Second Tempo.png Iwaizumi cursing at Oikawa.png Next Tournament.png Not Wanting to Lose.png Oikawa Sulking.png Oikawa the Fish.png The Lethargy Players Lethargicalky Introducing.png IMG 9338.PNG IMG 9339.PNG IMG 9343.PNG IMG 9353.PNG IMG 9356.PNG Covers Hq volume 7 english back.jpg Volume 17 Inner Cover.png Volume 17.png Volume 7 Back Cover.png Vol 17 eng.jpg Shosetsuban 7.jpg Color works Chapter 49.png|Chapter 49 cover Chapter 54.png|Chapter 54 cover Chapter 60.png|Chapter 60 cover Chapter 65.png|Chapter 65 cover Chapter 67.png|Chapter 67 cover Chapter 69.png|Chapter 69 cover Chapter 80.png|Chapter 80 cover Chapter 104.jpg|Chapter 104 cover Chapter 123.png|Chapter 123 cover Chapter 142.png|Chapter 142 cover Chapter 213.jpg|Chapter 213 cover Chapter346.jpg|Chapter 346 cover Manga panels Oikawa Hanger.jpg|Volume 16 extra chapter Volume 18 Side Cover.png Iwaizumi2.jpg Iwaizumi2345.jpg Chapter 39.png|Chapter 39 cover Chapter 53.png|Chapter 53 cover Chapter 55.png|Chapter 55 cover Chapter 59.png|Chapter 59 cover Chapter 66.png|Chapter 66 cover So beautidul.png Chapter 71.png|Chapter 71 cover Chapter 128.png|Chapter 128 cover Chapter 130.png|Chapter 130 cover Chapter 140.png|Chapter 140 cover Chapter 143.png|Chapter 143 cover Chapter 147.png|Chapter 147 cover Chapter 185.jpg|Chapter 185 cover Anime Character designs and promotional Hajime iwaizumi.png Screencaps IwaizumiOikawa1.png|In junior high with Oikawa OikawaIwaizumiKageyama.jpg|Stopping Oikawa from attacking Kageyama Oiwa1.png Kageyama tsukishima ennoshita iwaizumi S1E6.png IwaizumiHajime1.png Screenshot 4.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-18-06h16m17s42.png Aobajousai.jpeg Iwaizumi S1E15.png Aobajousai1.png Haikyuu19.jpeg IwaizumiOikawa.png HinataKageyama5.png S1E22 Oikawa Seijō.png Hajimeiwaizumi02.jpg MatsukawaIwaizumiHanamaki-0.jpg SO PURE.jpg AobaJohsaiS2E14.png OikawaHinata1.png BathroonS2E14.png Iwaizumi1.png Iwaizumi2.png Aobajousai2.png Aobajousai3.png Evolution.png S2E23.png Iwaizumi1.jpeg|Watching Spring High preliminary finals with Oikawa Iwa Mad Dog 1 s2 e21.png Iwaizumi 1 s2 e20.png Iwaizumi 1 s2 e21.png Iwaizumi 1 s2 e22.png Iwaizumi 1 s2 e25.png Iwaizumi 2 s2 e21.png Iwaizumi 2 s2 e22.png Iwaizumi 3 s2 e22.png Iwaizumi 4 s2 e22.png Iwaizumi 5 s2 e22.png Oikawa Iwazumi s2 e14.png Oikawa Iwazumi s2 e19.png Oikawa Kindaichi Iwazumi 1 s1 e15.png Oikawa Iwaizumi s3 e9.png Oikawa Iwaizumi fist bump.jpg Group s2 e 18 9.png Group s2 e20 2.png Aobajousai2.png Iwaizumi Kindaichi s2 e22.png Oikawa Iwaizumi s2 e20.png Oikawa and Iwaizumi s1-e24-1.png Oikawa and Iwaizumi s1-e24-2.png Oikawa and Iwaizumi s1-e24-3.png Oikawa and Iwaizumi s3-e5-1.png Iwaizumi and Matsukawa s1-e21-1.png Iwaizumi and Matsukawa s1-e21-2.png Group s2-e14-1.png Aoba Jousai s1-e14-1.png Iwaizumi s1-e6-1.png Iwaizumi s1-e6-2.png Iwaizumi s1-e23-1.png Iwaizumi s1-e20-1.png Iwazumi s1-e15-1.png Stage Play Haikyu Stage Play Cast Announcement - Aobajosai.png|Visual of Cast Announcement for Aobajōsai High Castsei2.jpg|Stage play first run cast First run iwaoi.jpg|Photo of Iwaizumi and Oikawa First Run Cast.jpg|Stage play first run cast 2nd run.png|Stage play re-run cast 2ndAobajōsai.jpg|Photo of Aobajōsai 2ndRunCast.jpg|Stage play re-run cast Side cast.jpg|Visual of Ikejiri, Oikawa and Iwaizumi Revival iwaoi.jpg|Photo of Iwaizumi and Oikawa Engeki - Side Cast.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's adults, Ikejiri, Oikawa and Iwaizumi Revivial Cast.jpg|Photo of Karasuno, Revival! cast Haikyuu Stage Visual - 4th.jpg|Hyper Projection Play "Haikyū!!" Winners and Losers promo image Promotional Flyer (II).jpg|Winners and Losers stage play Aobajōsai cast Engeki exhibition visual.jpg|Engeki exhibition promo visual Winners and losers seijoh.jpg|Photo of Aobajōsai Winners and losers cast.jpg|Photo of Winners and Losers cast Snc iwaoi.jpg|Photo of Oikawa and Iwaizumi Snc seijoh.jpg|Photo of Aobajōsai Snc zenin.jpg|Photo of The Strongest Team cast Merchandise Talent and sense visual.png 2015 hq calendar 1.jpg 2017 signal calendar cover.jpg 4th Key Visual.png AobaJohsai(uniform).jpg Aobajousai3.jpg CZeQMUeUEAA10sT.jpg Gekijō-ban Haikyu Shōsha to Haisha Key Visual.jpg Hq calendar 2017 6.jpg IMG 8928.jpg IMG 8930.JPG Iwaizumi nendroid concept teaser announcement.jpg Lets haikyuu v2.png Oikawa iwa october.jpg Seijoh clear file.jpg Seijoh vobaca card.png Vol 8.jpg AobajousaiAd crossTeam.jpg Category:Character Subpages Category:Images of Hajime Iwaizumi